El carrusel y yo somos uno
by AndreaIsADancer
Summary: No sabían que hacer, con una chica así. Además no mueve ni un músculo, solo se queda sola con su carrusel.
1. Chapter 1

El carrusel y yo somos uno (Two-Shots)

Ala ke ase, este es mi primer fic, para ser precisos un Two- Shots. Mis summarys apestan a mierda perfumada pero ¿que se puede hacer? Mejorare, así que sin más preámbulos

Chico del público: Yo me llamo Ambulo

Ah, bien por ti, ahora sin más preámbulos el fic.

Disclaimer: Los sexys y sensuales personajes de FNaF no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Scott Cawthon. Solo me pertenece el Oc. *Sigo sin entender porque ponen esto y esta yo lo pongo, SI ES UNA PUTA PÁGINA FANFICTION*

.

Era un día normal en Freddy Fazbear's Pizza (la del 2) los animatronics haciendo los suyo, mocosos haciendo desmadres, padres que les valían verga la bida, normal. Esa pizzería volvió a tener fama después de los incidentes, y hará más fama poniendo otro animatronic.

*¿Recuerdan el carrusel en donde esta BB? Ahí va estar el animatronic*

NOTA: Bonnie tiene cara y Toy Bonnie es hombre :v

Antes de que el lugar cerrara, había llegado una caja de 1.6 m y la pusieron en su lugar, en ese entonces no había guardia a cargo. *Que curioso dejaron la puerta abierta, ¿acaso traerán mariachi? Ba dum tss...(Chiste mexicano)* Cuando señoritas obvias aparecen

Chica: Escuche que llego la nueva animatronic...

Mangle: Y que también estará en Game Area...

Todos hicieron un gesto de "No me digas", teniendo en cuenta que esa caja había pasado delante de ellos

Toy Freddy: ¿Y si ya esta ahí?

Foxy: A lo mejor... Hay que ver

Todos asintieron y se dirigieron a Game Area. Su sorpresa fue que se encontraron a una chica (obviamente animatronic). Su pelo suelto era una mezcla entre azul rey y negro, y una diadema de moño morado claro, ojos de un rosa tipo neón y estaba maquillada. Vestía una blusa morada con una falda rosa claro y una botas chicas del mismo color.

Esta chica estaba sentada en uno de los caballitos del carrusel. Decían que iba controlar a este y que de vez en cuando se subía a el. También se encontraron a BB.

Golden Freddy: ¿BB, esta encendida?

BB: No lo se, no se ah movido, pero creo que lo esta

Toy Bonnie: ¿Por qué lo dices?

¿?: Porque lo estoy

Los animatronics se voltearon para ver de donde provenía esa voz. La misma chica del carrusel estaba arriba de este, acostada boca a bajó mirándolos con una leve sonrisa.

Freddy: Em... H-hola soy Freddy Fazbear y ellos son~

¿?: Se quien son, *Tu que sabes :|* (se baja del carrusel como toda una gimnasta) pero ustedes no me conocen. Soy Melanie

Bonnie: Em, un gusto en conocernos y nos vemos al rato

*Pinches animatronics, apenas la conocen y ya quieren estar a más de 1 km de ella*

Se fueron con destino a Prize Corner, a ver si Puppet sabía algo de ella

Toy Chica: PUPPET!

De un salto salió tal títere, a lo que la pollita cayo como toda una princesa, de culo y media cabeza :v

Toy Chica: No me asustes así!

Puppet: Ay lo lamento señorita lesbiana que se asusta hasta con las cucarachas de la esquina, *O.O, me pregunto de donde saco eso...* no importa ¿a qué vinieron?

Bonnie: ¿Ya sabes de la nueva animatronic?

Puppet: Si

Mangle: ¿Y sabes algo de ella?

Puppet: Oh si, ella esta ahí y no se mueve (aun), porque ella murio ahí

Foxy: ¿En serio?¿Ella murió en un carrusel? *Hasta yo misma me sorprendo de eso, pero mi cerebro hizo una mierda de creatividad y salió esto .-. *

Puppet: Aunque suene estúpido, es cierto

Los animatronics lo miraron en forma de una explicación y el accedió a decírselos

Puppet: Verán, Melanie murió a causa de Purple Guy, ella estuvo antes de Golden pero después de mi, ósea mucho antes que ustedes. Melanie tenía unos 9 años, estaba en el carrusel, cuando llego el tipo de morado e hizo que el carrusel se acelerará un poco más. *Creanme, hay uno por mi casa y si lo ponen un poco más rápido, vómito el desayuno, el almuerzo y la cena :/*

Toy Freddy: ¿Por qué no simplemente salto? Lo peor que se pudo hacer fue un moretón

Puppet: Créeme ella lo iba a ser, de no ser porque estaba atada *¿?* obviamente por Purple Guy. De tantos intentos de salir de ahí empezó a convulsionar y justo cuando ella estaba libre, estaba muerta

Todos: Oh... *Y la dejaron forever alone, no mames*

Puppet: La encontraron muerta y a Fazbear Entertainment se le ocurrió la brillante idea de hacer una animatronic en un carrusel *da fak?* Y por obvias razones, si alma esta ahí.

Ellos se veían extrañados por que en primera, la habían dejado sola después que la conocieron, y en segunda no tenían ni putas sandías de como hablarle ahora. Después de unas horas se acercan a hablarle, o más bien a ayudarle a llevarse con ella

.

Bien, bien ¿qué opinan de mi Two-Shots? ¿Lo término? Déjenlo en los reviews, por cada review ayudas a esta sepsi autora, ñah, nadie me quiere :(

Adiosito!


	2. Chapter 2

Ala todo mundo. *Silencio* Bien. Si me aplauden tendrán *pose pensativa* UN UNICORNIO EN FORMA DE FOXY, BONNIE, FREDDY, EL QUE MÁS GUSTEN *Silencio* y dinero gratis *Aplausos y porras* Ahora ci. Perdón por no subir la segunda parte, se me vinieron encima los ensayos y ayer tuve mi presentación de danza. Pero lo pasado esta pasado, así que sin más preámbulos.

Ambulo: Yo me llamo ambulo

*Recibe un balazo*

NO ME INTERRUMPAS CABRON! Ahora si, sin más preámbulos, la última parte

.

Todos, incluso Puppet, fueron con Melanie, a ver si podían ganarse su confianza. Ella estaba arriba del carrusel, boca arriba, mirando hacia el infinito *¿?*

Freddy: Em... Hola... De nuevo

Melanie: Ahora que? Se irán de nuevo y me dejarán aquí sentada en este puto carrusel?

*Wow, eso nadie lo vio venir*

Bonnie: Em... No, veníamos a disculparnos

Melanie: Una disculpa? Y eso que arreglara? *Exacto, que arreglara? Mis zapatillas? El vestuario que se rompió ayer? Mi cabello? (¿?)*

Hubo un silencio muy incómodo, la verdad es que para que se disculpan, si lo que ella quería era un amigo ya que siempre estaba sola. Ella era diferente *como yo :(*

Golden Freddy: ... La verdad es que no fue bueno de nuestra parte, que te dejáramos aquí sola. Por eso nos disculpamos y queremos ser tus amigos

Melanie: Bueno. Pues gracias. (Se voltea mirándolos un poco decaída)

Toy Chica: Que tienes? *Ademas de weva (flojera) , no lo se*

Melanie: Es que nunca he tenido amigos. Siempre he estado sola aquí

Toy Bonnie: En serio? *Y el premio de un millón de zapes y golpes es para Toy Bonnie!* Auch! Eso no era necesario!

Bonnie: Aja claro. No te preocupes todos también se sintieron así por primera vez así que, que dices? Amigos?

Melanie: ... Amigos!

Chica: Que bien voy a hacer PIZZA!

Todos: Yeiii

.

El final más gay, que he hecho. Y ya se que lo hice MUY corto pero mi unicornio, Creatividad, se fue de vacaciones. Pero descuiden en unas semanas subiré un fic que si dure y que este bien hecho. Es mi primera vez así que, tengan paciencia, mejorare. Dejen sus reviews, sean buenos o malos, los acepto. Esta sepsi autora, y por sepsi me refiero a gorda :/ Se va!


End file.
